You don't need to change
by Kerrie-chan
Summary: A kenyako. Miyako likes Ken and feels she has to impress him how will she go about it? R+R *Chapter 3 up*
1. Default Chapter

You don't need to change

By K-chan

Disclaimer: Heres a good one... I DO OWN DIGIMON... NANANANANA!... hehe j/k don't I wish...however I do own Kayti

Note: This is a Kenyako!.. hehe I LOVE Kenyako!... Also has bits of Taiora, Takari.  Oh another point  you should know.. Oh They're all seniors in highschool (they're all the same age)  Miyako and Ken are Juniors, TK, Kari and Daisuke are sophmores and Iori is a freshman.

Miyako sat on the bleachers, her head cradled in her hands, staring intently at the practice in front of her.  She watched the boys kick the ball between each other.  She sighed longingly, if only she were coordinated enough to play a sport, maybe then he would like her.

"Hey there," said a voice in front of her.

Miyako looked up with her eyes, keeping her head bent over, into the laughing, violet eyes of Itami Kayti.  She sighed again.  "Hi."

Kayti frowned, put her duffle bag down and sat beside the forlorn girl.  "What's the matter Miyako?"  she asked leaning over to look up into the girls face.

She sat up and looked over to the older girl, then back toward the field.  "Nothing."

Kayti followed Miyako's eyes and found them rested on a certain indigo haired boy, who was racing circles around cones with a soccer ball.  She smiled softly.  "Ahh..." Turning back to look at the other girl, "you like Ken-kun."

Miyako choked and spun on Kayti.  The look on her face said it all.

Kayti smirked.  "One doesn't need to read your mind to know you like Ken.  You were practically drooling when you were looking at him."  

Miyako's eyes went as wide as saucers and she blushed a deep red.  "I was not!" she protested.

All Kayti did was laugh, causing Miyako to turn even redder then slap Kayti's arm in embarrassment, as their antics had caught the attention of the boys on the field, It wasn't everyday you saw the head cheerleader laughing at a Junior in the bleachers during soccer practice.  "Aww... now it's ok Miya-chan!  There's nothing wrong with liking Ken!"

"Shut up!"

"Aww.. Now Miyako," Kayti looked sympathetic.  "What is REALLY wrong?"

Miyako sighed again.  "I don't know..."

"Afraid he won't like you back?"

"Hai... I guess so."

Kayti sat back and let her gaze wander over the field.  They were scrimmaging now.  Daisuke, and Tai leading one team and Ken and Takeru leading the other.  She giggled as Daisuke tried to tackle Ken, missing by a few feet and landing on his face.  "Why?  Why do you think he would not like you?"

Miyako gazed up into the blue sky.  "Well, I'm not at all the sport type.  I'm ugly, I have big glasses, and everyone calls me a dork.  How could the, cute, popular, _hot_ Ichijioji Ken like me?"

Kayti scowled and smacked Miyako on the arm lightly.  "Don't be silly!  You're not ugly and you're not a dork."

"But they-"

"You're NOT a dork, do you hear me?  Don't listen to what they say.  And I have glasses too ya know?  They're just jealous that you get to hang out with such hot guys," she winked, "And as for the whole sports thing, here's a question, do you dislike them?"

"I'm not very good.  Last time I tried soccer, I was on my butt more than my feet."

Kayti giggled.  "I see.  Well how do you feel about, dancing or cheerleading?" she asked kindly.

Miyako looked at Kayti sharply.  "What do you mean?"

The wind blew a gentle breeze that ruffled Kayti's turquoise hair, underneath her blue bandana.  "Well, my team is holding try outs soon, if you have your heart set on impressing Ken, with a sport and you're no good at sports like soccer, why don't you try out for the cheerleading team?" she purposed with a smile.

"Me?  On the cheerleading team?!" she said with surprise.

Kayti chuckled.  "Sure! Why not?"

"But I don't know anything about cheerleading.  For all you know I could have two left feet!  Besides only the popular girls make the team," protested Miyako.

"Don't be silly!" Kayti retorted standing up and propping a hand on her hip.  "I've seen you move, you don't have two left feet! I wasn't popular when I made the team, now look at me, I'm the captain!"

"But you're pretty."

"So are you."

"I don' know..."

"Look, if me and Kari work with you, you'll be sure to get on the team and win that Ichijioji boy's heart."  

"You would do that for me?"

Kayti sighed.  "Miyako, your my friend, I want to see you happy, and if you think this is the only way to do it, then I'm happy to help."

"But you're the captain, doesn't this infringe on something?"

"If it worries you, don't worry, I am not the only one on the panel that decides.  Also you know, if there are other girls that are better than you I will give the spots to them, friend or no friend."  Kayti explained seriously.

Miyako looked thoughtful, then broke out into a grin.  "Ok!  Arigatou for your help Kayti-san.  One question though."

"Yes?"

"Do I have to wear that?"  she asked pointing to Kayti's ensemble.

Kayti looked down at herself, she was wearing a white sports top and a green and blue cheerleading skirt, with running shoes.  "What's wrong with my outfit?" she asked perplexed.

Miyako laughed, covering her mouth to try to suppress the laughter.  "There's nothing wrong with your out fit, in my opinion anyway." said a low voice from behind them.

Both girls looked over to see Yamato smirking, from the bottom of the bleachers, Taichi, TK, Daisuke and Ken all standing behind him smirking as well. 

Kayti rolled her eyes and muttered "Hentai..."

Tai leaned over the railing and looked up at them, "I thought you had practice Kayti?"

"I did, cut it short."

"Why?"

"What's with the questions?"

Taichi shrugged.  "Just curious, that's all.  Come on guys; let's hit the showers.  Matt meet ya in 10?"

"Sure."  Yamato turned away from the retreating boys and looked at the girls that were still standing a little ways up on the bleachers.  "We're going to the cafe, ya coming?"

Kayti looked at him slyly and sauntered down the bleachers to stand in front of him.  "Hmm... depends, do I get a Frappichino out of the deal?"

Matt tilted his head.  "I'll think about it." 

She chuckled and nodded.  "Very well then.  Miyako?  Coming?"

"Yeah, hang on."

"Oh on your way down could you grab my bag?"

"Sure."

"Thanks." Kayti said when Miyako handed her, her bag.  She rummaged through it until she produced a green school uniform jacket.  She slipped it on over her sports top then slung the bag over her shoulder.  "Ready!"

Matt snorted.  "Took long enough."

"Bite me."

"Could be arranged."

"Grr... hentai!"

He shrugged, smiling his small smile.  He then looked closer at the jacket that hung too big on her frame.  "That my missing jacket?"

She winked.  "Could be."

He growled low in his throat and pounced barely missing her.  She took off running giggling the whole time as he chased after her.

Miyako watched in amusement.  "What she do now?"  asked TK as the other boys strolled up.

Miyako chuckled into her hand.  "Matt thinks it's his missing jacket she's wearing."

Tai shook his head and laughed.  "You know, I wouldn't doubt it."

Matt stopped to pant.  Kayti stopped a few meters away and taunted him.  "What's the matter Yama?  All that band practice made you soft?"

He growled again and pounced this time catching her off guard and tackling her to the ground.  "Ack!" she squealed.

"Take your punishment like a man..."

"Obviously you don't mean like you."

He growled louder and began tickling her, causing her to squeak and protest.  Suddenly Tai called out.  "Yo!  The others are waiting for us let's go eh?"

Matt narrowed his eyes and then reluctantly let her up. She jumped up and skipped a few feet away, then turned and stuck her tongue out at the blond boy, causing him to lurch forward after her.  She squeaked and took off running towards the group.  "Gah!  Where's Izzy when I need him!" she laughed running behind Tai.

"Computer boy couldn't save you from my wrath now." growled Matt menacingly.

"Eek!"

Tai laughed as Kayti shrunk behind him and Matt glared.  "Ahh, leave her be Matt, you'll get your revenge later."  Tai said waving his hand toward his waiting sports car.

"Shotgun!" called Kayti running to the car.

The teens filed in the small coffee shop and into the booth that the rest of their friends were already occupying.  "Hey guys," called Sora when she saw their approach.

"Hey babe," replied Taichi leaning over and kissing her on the cheek, then sliding in beside her.

At the other side of the booth, Izzy and Jyou slid out and allowed Takeru and Daisuke to slide in.  Jyou then slid in followed by Izzy, then Kayti and Yamato.  Ken slid in beside Taichi and Miyako timidly sat beside him.

"Yo, Kou-chan!" exclaimed Kayti, greeting the red head beside her.

Izzy smiled, "Hey there Kat-chan."

"So, what's everyone been up to today?" asked Tai loudly, draping his arm over his girlfriend's shoulder.

Everyone chatted amongst themselves until the waitress came over.

"So what can I get for ya kids?" she asked taking out her order pad.

"Ah, We'll have a large chocolate shake please." Said Tai with a wink at Sora, "Oh and two straws."

"Alright," she scribbled and then looked up to the back of the table, "and you?"

TK and Kari murmured between them for a moment then TK looked up and said, "Cappuccino and a hot chocolate please."

"Mhmm…" more scribbling.  "Next."

"Um… I'll have a Sprite please." Jyou ordered.

Ken looked at Miyako, "What do you want, it's on me." He smiled.

Miyako blushed furiously, "Oh… um… whatever you having will be good, thank you."

"No problem.  We'll have two Vanilla frappichino's please."

Miyako looked up and caught Kayti's wink, which caused her to blush some more.  Kayti then leaned back and cast a glance at each of the boys that sat beside her.  "So... which of you fine looking gentlemen wants to buy me a frappichino?" she asked sweetly, smiling.

"You forgot your money, didn't you?" asked Izzy amused.

She laughed sheepishly.  "Nah, I don't got any!"

Matt looked down at her, his eyebrow raised.  "What do you do with your money?  My Dad pays you enough, that reminds me, why aren't you doing your job?  Me and dad are going to starve."

Kayti waved her hand at him dismissively.  "I got expenses you know.  And as for me not being your slave today, it's Friday remember, Kayti's day off, and I don't get paid till tomorrow. Won't one of you at least lend me the money?" she asked, looking at the boys with big pleading eyes.

"Why should I buy a jacket thief anything?" 

"Humph fine then don't.  Izzy, will you lend me the money?" she turned her back on Matt.

"You stole his jacket?"

"URRRG!  Why is it that I'm the only girl that has to pay for her own drink?!"

The corners of Yamato's mouth twitched.  "Easy, because the others don't steal jackets."

"YOU WANT YOUR STUPID JACKET BACK?  FINE THEN TAKE IT!!!" she yelled, tugging off the jacket and slinging it at him, then sitting down in a huff, her arms crossed and glaring at the table.

The rest of the table was laughing, and in the midst of the laughter Daisuke managed to order his drink.

"A little cold Kayti?" taunted Matt.

"No.  I'm fine."  She glared harder at the table.

Izzy, watched in an amused fashion.  His best friend had been backed into a corner, should he bail her out?  He sighed, yes, if he didn't she would never forgive him.  But before he could intervene Matt took the jacket and wrapped around her bare shoulders, then turned to the waitress and ordered, "Three chocolate frappichino's please."

The waitress rolled her eyes and muttered about youth then walked away.  "This one's on me dude." Matt nodded at Izzy who smiled back.

Kayti shrugged the jacket off, continuing to glare.

Matt laughed and placed the jacket back around her shoulders.  "We don't want our star cheerleader to catch a cold because she was wearing too little now do we?" 

She grumbled, but left the jacket where it was, she had to admit -only to herself that is- it _was_ cold in there.  A silence stretched out for a few minutes until Daisuke couldn't take it anymore and spoke.  "So Kari, trying out for the senior cheerleading team?"

Kari smiled and nodded enthusiastically.  "Yep, next Monday!  I can't wait!"

Takeru smiled, "I'm sure you'll make the team."

"Yeah!  Then you can cheer us on at our soccer games!"  Daisuke laughed.

"You think she'll make the team Kayti?" asked Ken, innocently.

Miyako looked away, and Kayti was forced out of her Yamato bashing party in her mind. "Wha?  Oh, Kari, cheerleading, right.  Yeah, to tell you the truth she's guaranteed a spot."  She then smiled over at the younger girl, "But that doesn't mean you will not have to work hard."

Kari laughed, "Of course not."

Kayti suddenly remembered something.  "Oh Kari, could you meet me at the gym tomorrow morning at say 7:30?  You too Miyako."

"Sure, but why?"  Kari looked perplexed, while Miyako nodded.

"I'll tell ya when you in detail when you get there, but for now all I'll tell you is that it involves training." With that she winked and smirked.

Kari shrugged.  "Alright, I'll be there."

At 7:30am Miyako was stretching as Kayti had instructed her too; they were awaiting Kari's arrival.  When Kari arrived in her cheerleading outfit Miyako smiled at her.  "Hi Hikari."

"Hello, Miyako, how are you?"

"I'm pretty good."

Kari smiled and nodded then looked around.  "Say where's Kayti?"

Miyako also looked around and frowned.  "I don't know, she was just here.  I wonder where she could have got to."

"I'm right here."  Kayti walked up carrying a blue and green Obadia high cheerleading uniform, she tossed it to Miyako.  "Go put it on, while I inform Kari on the going ons."

Miyako nodded and jogged over to the change room.  Kayti turned and smiled at Kari.  "Wanna help out a friend?"

The younger girl set down her bag and water bottle.  "Help out?  Are you talking about Miyako?"  

Kayti nodded, still smiling.  "You can't tell Miyako I told you, though I'm sure you already know.  She likes Ken-kun, and she figures that she needs to impress him with a sport."

"But that's ridiculous."

She shrugged.  "You're telling me.  But you know, the lengths girls will go to impress the one they like.  And since she says that she's no good at sports like soccer, I figure that she could try for the cheerleading team."

Kari blinked in shock.  "But girls that have been cheering most their lives don't make the team.  You can't just let her on the team because she is your friend."

"Don't you think I know that?  What I propose is that we work with her.  I've seen her move, as you have, she's got the grace and co-ordination, I think all she needs is a little push."

"Now that you mention it, she _does_ have the grace.  Hmm maybe you're right; maybe she will make a good cheerleader.  So, we're going to help her, as in train her?"  Kari said thoughtfully.

"That's my plan, you know teach her the ropes and some moves.  I already told her that she might not make it.  There are two spots left, assuming you get a spot -which you will-."  Kayti stretched a bit.

Kari giggled.  "Well, I suppose we could make a cheerleader out of her.  We only have six days, we'll have to work over the weekend, but I think we can do it!"

Kayti smiled and shook Kari's hand.  "That's the spirit!  Now grab your stuff, we'll move to the small gym, that way no one but teacher's can watch, I have a feeling Miya-chan will be a bit nervous her first couple sessions."

The two girls grabbed their stuff and turned in time to see Miyako shuffle out of the change room, her head bowed.  Kari and Kayti squealed and rushed over to the girl.  "You look great Miyako!  The uniform suits you so well!" exclaimed Kari.

"Is it supposed to be this short?" Miyako squirmed uncomfortably, tugging on the edge of the skirt.

Kayti leaned back and propped her hand on her hip.  "Of course.  How else are we suppose to move?" she said with exasperation.  "You better get used to it.  It's what we wear for everything."

"Even prep rallies?"

"Especially prep rallies."

Miyako sighed and tugged again.  Kari smiled in sympathy.  "Don't worry you'll get used to it."

"I hope."

"Now!  Enough of this, it's time to get to work.  I still have to meet Koushiro at Comp. Science class early so we have to get a move on.  We're going to the small gym so we can work in peace." Kayti nodded her head toward the teacher's entrance.

"How did you manage to get access to there?  Only teachers are allowed in there." Asked Miyako as she and Kari followed Kayti.

Kayti winked and held up a finger.  "One of the benefits of being captain.  I can ask for the gym for special training with new recruits.  I am entitled to help any try out that wants help."

"Do many come and ask?"

She shook her head.  "Nah, most of them either think they are too good for help, or have friends that are on the team already."

As they pushed through the doors one of the gym teachers greeted them with a nod then went back to her business.

"Left foot Miyako… no that's your right." 

Miyako groaned and tried the series of steps again, this time getting them right.  "Oi, this is hard."

A turquoise haired girl laughed.  "No one said it would be easy, but you're getting there."

She had been working with Kayti and Hikari for about four days straight.  Sometimes with both at once, sometimes just with one, she didn't feel like she was getting anywhere.  She still felt clumsy and foolish, who was she kidding?  Trying to impress Ken, ha what a joke.  "I'm not getting anywhere."

Kayti rolled her eyes, for days this had been what she was hearing.  It got a bit tiring.  "Listen and listen good Miyako." Kayti's eyes narrowed at the pretty violet haired girl.  "You _are_ getting somewhere.  We wouldn't waste our time on you if I thought you were hopeless."

"Yeah," Kari piped up, taking a sip of her water bottle.  "You've really improved!  In a couple of days you could be as good as any of the others trying out."

"Except you…" Miyako muttered, slumping over to her own water bottle.

Kari's expression darkened, it appeared she had had enough as well.  "Inoue Miyako!  Do you or do you not want to impress Ichijouji Ken?"

Miyako lowered her gaze and stared at the floor.  "Of course…"

Placing her hands on her hips impatiently, Hikari continued to frown at her friend.  "Then you will just have to work harder now won't you?"

"Yeah…"

"That's the spirit!" exclaimed Kayti.  "Now back to work."  She earned a groan out of Miyako.

Ken sighed as he placed the last of his books in his locker, another long day done.  Thankfully the last before the weekend.  Turning and slipping his book bag over his shoulder he turned and spotted a familiar violet head in amongst the crowd of people.  He sighed again; she was headed toward the gym.  She had been spending an awful lot of time there.  He wondered what was going on.  She never spent any time at the coffee house anymore.  That used to be his favourite time of day, the whole group going down to the little shop.  Hearing Matt and Kayti squabble over little things, Koushirou interrupting, TK and Davis arguing over Kari, Jyou dreaming of Mimi, Tai and Sora cuddling in the corner, Iori sipping his soda and the sound of her laugh.  For the last week a lot had been missing.  For one Kari and Kayti hadn't been there, but what he noticed the most was that he missed the sound of her laughing.  He missed the sound of her chastising Daisuke when he spilled something, and her smart comments about computers.  Why couldn't he just tell her that he liked her?  No, more liked loved.  Ever since she stood up for him and sent him that message after the whole Digimon Kaiser thing.  It was almost love at first sight, if only he could tell her.  He must have been thinking for a while because when he finally noticed that Daisuke was standing beside him, Daisuke was rolling his eyes dramatically.  "You were thinking about Miya again weren't you?" an accusing tone flooding his voice.

Ken blushed; of course his best friend would be able to pick it up.  "I well…I-"

"You were, admit it Ichijouji, you're crazy about that violet haired ditz."  Daisuke smirked at his friends flushed face.

"I- she is not a ditz!  She's brilliant!"  He argued adamantly.

"My point.  Come on lover boy, let's get down to the shop."  The brown haired boy shook his head and dragged his friend down the hall and through the hall.

When they got to the coffee shop they spotted the group in their regular booth, except the group was significantly smaller.   Only five boys sat at the large booth.  "Hey guys where are the girls?"  asked Daisuke as he and Ken slid in on the left side beside Yamato and Jyou.

"Sora had to work, and who knows where Kayti, Kari and Miyako have disappeared to.  They've been doing that a lot lately.  Kari and Kayti have try outs on Monday, maybe that's where they are, but who knows where Miyako is."  Tai shrugged and sipped his coke.

Yamato sighed a bit.  "I'll be so happy when this whole cheerleader this is done.  I miss harassing Kayti-chan."

Izzy raised an eyebrow.  He didn't like the look that was glinting in the blonde's eyes.

"Well, I saw Miyako heading towards the gym." Ken spoke up.

Surprise flashed across the older boys' faces.  "Eh?"

"That reminds me, when I asked Miya if she was coming here after school she said that she had to talk to Kayti,"  added Takeru.

A series of ahhs rounded the table.  A load was lifted off Ken's mind, so that's where she was, probably just had to ask Kayti-senpai about computers or something.  He really wished she would come to him instead of going to Kayti or Koushirou.  Any excuse to talk to her.

He was spaced again.  Daisuke hated when his best friend did that.  _I don't understand why he just doesn't ask her out._  He muttered in his head.  The look on Ken's face was making Daisuke sick.  So dreamy, his blue eyes were clouded and a small frown tugged the edge of his lips.  Daisuke rolled his eyes for the second time that day.  "Ken you're pathetic."  He stated, catching the attention of the entire table.

"Nani?" Ken blinked out of his daze.

Taichi raised a brown eyebrow.  "Why would you say that Dai?"

Daisuke snorted.  "Isn't it obvious?  He's mooning again."

Yamato looked somewhat amused, his pale eyebrows rising as well.  "Mooning?"

"Yeah.  That's all he does anymore.  Even when he plays soccer he thinks about Miyako!"  Daisuke dramatized with a flourish.

The rest of the boys threw their heads back and laughed.  Ken turned an interesting shade of red and stuttered, "I-I d-do not!"

This caused the boys to laugh even louder.  Izzy was the first to sober; he didn't find it all that funny.  He did the same thing himself, only he was a bit more discreet, and it wasn't about Miyako.  "If you like her why don't you tell her?"

Ken hung his head.  "I have tried… honestly I have.  But every time I do something comes up or I chicken out."  He heaved a sigh.

"Man…" Tai caught his breath, "I know how you feel.  Went through the same thing with Sora last year.  My advice is to just come out with it."

It was Yamato's turn to snort.  "Don't listen to Tai.  He ain't got a romantic bone in his body.  If you wanna know what I think, I think you should ask her out.  Romance her with like a nice dinner and a walk in the park.  Girls like that."

Tai growled.  "What would you know _Matt_, you don't even have a girlfriend!"

"I could if I wanted to!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"Name one girl that would be willing to go out with your lazy ass."

"Kay-"

"Ok that's enough."  Izzy intervened, cutting off Yamato's sentence.  Turning to address Ken he smiled, "Ken, do what ever is in your heart.  If you feel the need to tell her then do, but don't let fear hold you back."

"Yeah, and do it soon.  She won't wait forever.  Soon she will hook up with some other guy and then all your chances will be gone forever."  Spoke Tai wisely.

"Kami-sama!  Tai is acting wise!  I think I'm going to die of a heart attack!"  Yamato swooned dramatically.  "Anyways, I'm out guys.  Gonna see if I can catch up with Kat.  Ja."  With a wave of his hand he strolled out of the shop.

"Baka."  Muttered Tai as he stood and followed in Matt's footsteps.  "Gotta pick Sora up, see ya!"

"I'm afraid I must leave as well, I have a test tomorrow.  Good lucky with Miyako-san, Ken."  Jyou nodded and departed, leaving Ken, Daisuke, TK and Izzy.

"Yo Izzy, do you have time right now?"

Izzy was busy pondering and narrowing his eyes in the direction Matt had just disappeared in.  He blinked and looked at TK.  "Huh?  Oh, I suppose so."

Takeru smiled a bit sheepishly.  "I was gonna ask Kayti, but she's not around.  I kinda crashed my computer good yesterday, could you come over and give me a hand?"

Koushirou sighed; he wasn't really doing anything, right?  "Sure."

"Cool, let's go.  By Dai, Ken."  

Watching the two boys depart Daisuke turned back to Ken only to find him dazed again.  Slapping his forehead, he decided he had had enough and pushed Ken out of the booth onto the floor.  "Pathetic.  Come on lover boy, soccer practice starts in an hour and we have to stop by my house."

Ken got up off the floor and brushed himself off, totally ignoring the spiky haired boy, his mind was elsewhere.  What if she did like someone else?  What if she went out with them instead?  What if she was _already_ going with someone?  The thought made his heart pound, and tears to form in his eyes.  "Oh my god!  Dude, if you don't tell her soon _I'm_ going to tell her myself!"  Daisuke exclaimed pushing Ken out the door.

"I'll tell her!"

"When" He looked sceptical.

"The next time I see her."

Daisuke narrowed his eyes then jerked his head in a nod.  "If you don't I'm gonna tell her myself.  And you wont like my methods."

Ken gulped and laughed nervously.  "To practice?"

"Yes!"


	2. Chapter 2

You Don't Need to Change

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer:  Don't own Digi anything! Hehehe

A/N:  Bah well.. I know this is short… but well I'll get around to finishing it.. soon… school is almost done!  Woot woot.. thanks all that reviewed keep 'em coming please??

Yamato wandered through the school hallways, his footsteps echoing on the linoleum covered cement floors.  The hallways were devoid of any form of life, and he found it a little creepy.  No one should be in school at 6 o'clock on a Friday night, no one.  But here he was, walking down the hallway toward the gym.  His band mates would never let him live it down if he was caught.  Speeding up he reached the gym doors in record time.  He yanked on them and slipped inside.  

The sight that confronted him was not what he was expecting.  Yamato's eyes widened slightly and his blinked rapidly.  In the middle of the floor a lavender haired girl swayed to music that was blaring over the loud speakers in the corners of the gym.  Her feet were moving in fast, complicated steps, her arms flinging out to her sides and then up over her head.  The pulled out bleachers blocked his view of anything or anyone but the violet haired girl.

Yamato stood in shock for a few seconds.  He had never thought Miyako would be one for dancing, but he noticed she was wearing an Obadiah High cheerleading out fit.  Not only dancing… but cheering as well?  Something was going on.  Since when did a total computer nerd turn into a cheerleader?  The thought perplexed the young musician.  Quickly shaking his head he strode forward purposefully.

He rounded the corner of the bleachers and paused a bit, searching the rest of the gym.  Directly ahead of him two girls sat oblivious to his presence.  They murmured between the two of them, occasionally throwing glances at the girl in the middle of the floor and nodding their heads.  Yamato smirked and started toward the two girls, setting a casual pace.  The brunette that was facing him caught site of him first, her face conveyed shock and a bit of nervousness as she glanced over to see if the girl in the middle of the floor had noticed him yet.  The other girl with her noticed her friend was looking at something over her head and turned around.  When she saw who it was her face fell into frown.  "Yamato-kun?  What are you doing here?"  she asked, flicking her gaze to the dancing girl.

Yamato's smirk grew until it was bordering on a grin.  "Why Kayti-dear I came to see you," his voice oozed fake sincerity that caused the girl to scowl.

Indigo eyes narrowed, and one turquoise eyebrow shot up.  "Is that so?"

Shoving his hands in his uniform pants pockets, Yamato turned around slowly to face the middle of the gym, his blue eyes landing on the girl that was still dancing.  "Yup, came to see why you haven't been at the shop lately.  I've found my answer, but question why is Miyako dressed in a cheerleading outfit and dancing around the gym?"

Kayti opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by a nudge on the arm.  "Kayti… what do we tell him?  If Yamato finds out he'll blurb it to the world and that will ruin the surprise for Miyako-chan."  Hikari whispered anxiously.

The turquoise haired girl paused in thought.  What did she tell him?  Kari had a point… Yama sorta had a big mouth.  Glancing over at Miyako who was almost finished the song she was on she looked back at Yamato, fixing a stern glare at him.  "Ishida Yamato!  You will not tell a soul what you saw here today!  Not until _after_ cheerleading tryouts."

Yamato blinked at the two girls in surprise.  "Not tell?  Now what, pray tell, is there not to tell?"  His smirk growing, eyes positively glowing with mischief.

Kayti's eyes narrowed, she didn't like the glow that her blond friend's eyes had taken.  She sighed as she hear the music stop, signalling the end of the exercise Miyako had been doing.  Allowing her eyes to meet Yamato's mischief filled eyes she said, "look Yama, this is how it is.  Miyako is going to try out for the cheerleading team and me and Kari are helping her."

"Why?  Since when does a computer nerd turn cheerleader over night?"

"Since she feels like she has to impress a certain soccer player that she likes."

"That so?"  His smirk turned into a grin.

A distressed sound came from behind Yamato and he turned around to see a very distraught Miyako.  Her face was flushed bright red and tears were gathering in the corners of her eyes.  "Kayti!  You weren't supposed to tell anybody!"  She practically hollered.

The other three winced at the sound.  Smiling reassuringly Yamato reached out and patted the younger girl's shoulder.  "Don't worry Miyako-san, I wont tell Ken."

She sniffled a bit and turned her large brown eyes at him, a pleading look in them.  "Honto ni?"

The charming smile appeared and he winked at her.  "Honto –it _is_ Ken you like right… not Davis?"

Miyako scowled and punched him on the arm.  "Eww!"

Hikari and Kayti laughed and shook there heads.  "Well Miya, I think that's all for tonight.  I personally, am beat!"  exclaimed Kayti, stretching and yawning simultaneously.

"Alright, are we going to meet tomorrow?"  Miyako asked as she grabbed her bag off the higher step on the bleachers.

Kayti looked at Kari who shrugged.  "I have a study date with TK tomorrow night… we could meet for a little while in the early afternoon I suppose."  Kari suggested grabbing her own bag.

"Hmm…" Kayti thought for a moment.  "Tomorrow about 1?"

"Ok." The other two girls agreed together.

"Meh…"  Yamato made a sound of boredom and picked up Kayti's bag.  "Then if you're all done here ladies, I'm going to escort Kayti out of here.  This place gives me the creeps at this time of night."

This earned giggles out of the girls and a playful punch from Kayti, who tried to grab her bag back from the tall blond.  "Heh!  Wuss!"

"_Wuss??_"  Yamato exclaimed and started chasing the giggling girl.

"Bye guys!"  Kayti called as she disappeared out the gym doors, Yamato hot on her heels.

Kari and Miyako looked at each other and shook their heads, smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3****

AN: Gomen!  Sorry for the delay on this chapter… I've had a serious case of writers block.. as you will notice this chapter is longer than the last, I got complaints on the length ;)  Thanks to all who reviewed!  Tis much appreciated!  Oh and I don't like flames so please please don't flame me.. even if you don't like it.  Warning this chapter doesn't have a whole lot of obvious Kenyako… but its still there.. this sorta builds the whole premise.. thanks!  Oh and Digimon is still mine ;)

"Wait till I get a hold of you!  I'll show you who's the _wuss_!"  Yamato yelled as he ran after the laughing girl, the bag flopping around on his shoulder.

Kayti quickly darted around a corner and paused waiting for him to follow; as soon as he rounded the corner she pounced on him sending them both to the ground and the bag to skid across the floor coming to a rest against the opposite wall.  "Wahaha!  I win!" she laughed triumphantly from on top of him.

Yamato growled, "Not yet!" Using all his weight, he managed to flip her over and pin her to the floor, his hands resting on the floor on either side of her head and his knees straddling her waist.  "Now whose won?"  His eyes narrowed as he stared down at her face.

Chuckling a bit Kayti conceded.  "I suppose you have."  Her mouth curling into a small smirk.

"You suppose??  You SUPPOSE??" Yamato growled and launched into a full out attack, his fingers dancing along her sides inciting a peal of laughter out of her.

"Aa! Dame dame! You win! You win!" she squealed as he tickled her mercilessly.

"HA!"  Slowly Yamato rose, a gloating smirk on his face as he crossed the hall and picked up the discarded bag.

Getting up as well Kayti dusted herself off and pouted.  "That wasn't fair, you cheated."

Yamato flashed her his most charming smile and said, "Alls fair in love and war," before starting off down the hall again.

"Hn!"  Kayti trailed along behind still pouting.  When she caught up to him she stuck her tongue out and pranced ahead.

"Oh _that_ was mature!"

"Humph!"

Yamato rolled his eyes and decided to change the subject, maybe they could have a 5-minute conversation with out harassing each other, but then where was the fun in that?  "Soo… ya gonna come over and do your job?"  he asked, an evil smile playing along his lips.

She shot him a glance over her shoulder.  "Didn't we go over this last Friday?  I only work Sunday through Thursday."

"But I'm hungry!" he whined.

Sighing in exasperation she whirled around and gave him a slightly harassed look, propping her hands on her hips.  "Ishida, what do you _normally_ do on my days off when I'm not cooking and cleaning for you two bachelors?"

He grinned and ran his eyes down her figure, she did look quite good today even if she was still in her school uniform.  The green skirt and green sailor-like top suited her well.  Raising his eyes back up to meet hers, Yamato smirked lazily and shrugged.  "Order in?"

Kayti rolled her eyes again sighing in frustration, she swore he was like this only with her and did it _just_ to annoy her.  "Baka…" she muttered before turning and continuing down the dark hall.

"Does that mean you'll come?"

"Hn."

"Nice."

They walked in silence until they reached the front entrance of the school, then Kayti pushed the door open and stepped into the cool night air.  Shivering a bit she paused on steps that descended onto the sidewalk.  Faintly she heard her bag being unzipped and a rustling sound before a heavy uniform jacket was placed on her shoulders.  Smiling a bit in thanks she pushed her arms through the sleeves and let them drape all the way past the tips of her fingers.  Feeling a hand on the small of her back urging her forwards Kayti started to walk in the direction she was being lead.

Yamato glanced at the top of the head of the girl he was leading.  Most of her hair was covered in a green bandana –their school only let girls wear hair accessories that were their school colours.  He wondered at her sudden quietness.  "Why are you so quiet all of a sudden?" a teasing tone entering his voice.

A frown played over her face as her eyebrows furrowed in thought. "Yama-kun, do you think Miyako has any chance of impressing Ken?"

"With what?"

She sighed.  "With cheerleading of course, we told you that's why she's trying out."

Yamato shrugged and wondered what to tell her, he doubted his younger indigo haired friend would much appreciate his blabbing that he liked the purple haired computer geek –or rather former computer geek.  "Why?"

Turning her head she looked up at him, worry clouding her eyes.  "I just worry that she's doing all this for nothing.  If she does make the team and Ken could care less then she'll be miserable for the rest of the year, a cheerleader is only good when her hearts in it.  She really likes him you know."

"Why doesn't she just tell him?"  It seemed to him that both his friends were either incredibly shy or incredibly stupid, it was so obvious that they both liked each other.

"I dunno, I asked her the same thing, but she seems to think the way to get him to like her is if she's into a sport."  She said catching sight of Yamato's dark blue metallic Honda CRX. (AN: he drives that cause it popped into my head, and I don't know cars.. I only know that it's a sports car u.u;; )

"Cheerleading is a sport?" he asked with mock innocence.

Turning completely she punched him lightly in the gut.  "Ha ha very funny."

"I thought so." He replied with a thoughtful smirk.

Shaking her head she twirled around and walked with her hands behind her back.  "_Anyway_ now Miya is trying her hardest to learn a sport and make a team, all to impress a guy."

Yamato snorted.  One dreamed and the other tried to become something she wasn't, kids these days, he shook his head.  "Well stop worrying your pretty little head off.  Miyako won't have any problem with Ken."

She turned her head and looked at him, hope filling her eyes.  "You think so?"

They stopped at his car, after unlocking the door he tweaked the end of her nose causing it to scrunch.  "I know so."  With that he walked to the other side of the car, unlocked the door and climbed in.  "Are you getting in or are you gonna walk all the way to my apartment?"

"Blah." She murmured and climbed into the car. 

"So whatcha making for dinner?"

"ISHIDA!"

Laughing spilled out the windows as the car drove away into the night.

Kayti yawned and rubbed her eyes wearily as she stumbled through the door of the small café where their group usually met.  Kami she was tired… this non-stop training was going to kill her.  Really, why couldn't Miya just _tell_ Ken the truth?  It wasn't that hard was it?  But then, she didn't really know, she hadn't ever told anyone she loved them.  Yawning again she caught sight of the group sitting at the far back, in a different booth than what they normally sat in – the normal one being occupied by grade schoolers.  Making a sound of indifference, Kayti dragged herself over to the booth.  Not looking who it was she shoved over she plunked herself down and allowed her head to land with a thunk on the table top.  Vaguely she heard greetings and giggles.

"Aa, Itami-san are you ok?" a deeper voice asked from beside her.

Looking up, her bleary eyes met blue eyes that were framed with royal blue hair.  "Jyou.  How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?"

Jyou smiled and blushed at bit.  "Aa, gomen Kayti-san."

"Mleh." She plunked her head back down on the table.

"Is 'mleh' even a word?"  The unmistakable voice of Yagami Taichi quipped.

"It is now." Came the short reply.

Chuckling ensued among the five other teens.  Finally bring her head up off the table she looked around to see who was sitting around her.  

Directly across from her sat Tai, who had his arm slung around Sora who was next to him.  Beside Sora was Yamato who was studying her with a half smile/half frown.  Next was Koushiro who was typing away on his laptop – no surprise there, and directly next to her was Jyou who was still looking a bit worried.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Jyou asked reaching out to place his hand on her forehead.  "You look a bit sick."

At this Koushiro looked up from his laptop and frowned at her.  "Jyou is right, you don't look very good."

Kayti rolled her eyes.  "Gee thanks Kou-chan, that's good for the self-esteem."

"You know what I meant Kat-chan."

"Hai hai." She sighed and leaned her head back against the cushioned seat back.

She felt a hand take her wrist and press its fingers against it.  Cracking an eye open she saw Jyou looking at his watch taking her pulse.   "Well your pulse is normal and you don't have a fever."

"I could have told you that."

"Hmm my guess would be fatigue."  Jyou diagnosed as she let out another large yawn.

Stretching her arms over her head she shot a glare at Yamato.  "Ha, well I wonder why I'm tired, I had to stay up cooking for _someone_ who is _apparently_ unable to cook for himself."

All eyes turned to the blond musician who tried his best to look innocent.  Koushiro's eyes narrowed.  "Yamato, you made her work on her day off?"

Yamato shot Koushiro a scowl.  "I didn't _make _her.  Besides, that not the real reason she's tired.  I'm sure training Miyako everyday has had an effect on her."

"Huh?"  Four sets of eyes blinked simutaniously in confusion, while Kayti just groaned.  She _knew _telling Yamato was a big mistake.  The boy couldn't keep a secret to save his life.  "Baka… Didn't you swear you would not say a word?" violet eyes narrowed on the blond.

The blond shrugged and narrowed his eyes back.  "Yeah I did, but when it comes to your health all promises are off."

"What will Miyako-chan say when she finds out you opened your big blond mouth?"

Yamato leaned forward, placing his hands flat on the table.  "I.  Don't.  Care.  You're health is more important to me than some harmless promise I made to Miyako."  His tone becoming serious, emotion starting to creep into his voice.

Kayti took the same position as the blond musician.  They were leaning so far over the table their foreheads were nearly touching.  

His words barely registered, and his tone didn't register at all as she bit back,  "My health isn't an issue here.  You swore to Miyako that you wouldn't tell anyone that she was trying out for the cheerleading team, but you did anyway!  You couldn't keep a secret to save your life!"

"Ok first off, your health _is_ the issue here, if you hadn't have been training her day and night you wouldn't look like you haven't eaten or slept properly in a month.  And second off, _I_ didn't tell anyone she was trying out for the cheerleading team.  _You_ did, all _I_ said was that you were training her!"  By this time the pair was standing, leaning over the table and practically screaming at each other while their friends watched on in confusion.  

Suddenly as fast as the fight had started it died.  Kayti paled and sunk back into the cushion of the booth seat, a look of pure mortification crossing her face as she stared at the blank tabletop.  He was right.  Everything that she was accusing him of, opening his mouth, betraying a friend, she herself was even more guilty of!  What had she done?

Un beknownst to her tears gathered in the corner of her eyes and she began to sob quietly into her hands.  Everyone around her was stunned into silence.  What just happened?

"Hey hey now… it's not that big a deal… don't cry!" Tai tried to comfort, reaching over the table to pat her shoulder. 

Koushirou shook himself out of his shock then sent Yamato a withering glare that read _now look what you've done_, before trying to reach around Jyou to comfort his best friend.

Yamato blinked in surprise.  He hadn't expected her to start crying, in reality he had expected her to get even more angry at his accusation that she had betrayed her friend.  Slowly coming out of his revery he caught the glare Koushirou sent him and shot one back in answer.  Shoving slightly at Sora's shoulder, Sora took the hint and pushed Tai out of the booth to let Yamato out.

Once out Yamato crossed quickly and knelt down beside the sobbing girl.  Carefully he reached out and placed a hand on her convulsing shoulder.  "Go-gomen  Kayti… I didn't mean it…"

To his and everyone else's surprise Kayti let out a loud sob then threw herself into the young musicians arms and sobbed against his chest.  "I-Iie!  You're right Yamato.  It _was_ me that told them.  I betrayed Miyako… not you, forgive me."

Cautiously Yamato wrapped his arms around her shivering figure, hugging her against his chest.  "For what?" he said softly.  "I started the argument."

A sniffle was his only response as he felt his shirt get a little damp with her tears.  The other four looked on, concern etched on their faces.  

Koushirou cursed silently.  Why couldn't he have been sitting beside her like he always was?  Then she would be crying on his shoulder and he wouldn't feel so helpless.  Why did it have to be _Yamato_ that she cried on?  Why not Jyou?  Damn life wasn't fair to red headed computer geeks.

Jyou watched with sympathy.  "Kayti-san, it really isn't that bad. We wont tell anyone, we promise, right guys?"

The other three nodded in response.  "Yeah, and besides who cares if Miyako is trying out for cheerleading?  Why the big secret?" Tai asked scratching his head in confusion.

Yamato shot Tai a _don't go there_ look and Sora punched him in the arm.  "What??" Tai exclaimed rubbing his shoulder.

Slowly Kayti's sobs subsided being replaced by quiet hiccups, but she didn't let go of the death grip she had on Yamato's shirt.  Lifting her head, she turned it a bit to look at the group behind her.  "You won't say anything till after tryouts on Monday?"

"No." they chorused as a group.

"You swear?"

"I swear." Said Jyou.

"Me too." Followed Koushirou, smiling at Kayti, "You can trust me."

"Wont tell a soul!" Tai laughed, winking at her.

"Of course I wont say anything.  But what I don't understand is why I wasn't informed before!  My instincts say Kari's in on this too." Sora narrowed her eyes.  "You're not getting off that easy.  You're going to explain _everything_ today!"  Sora raised her fist threateningly.

Kayti smiled nervously.  "Ahh hai!"  Turning back to Yamato she blushed.  "Ah…arigatou, Yamato-kun.  Gomen for crying on you."  Standing up, she dashed some the tears from her eyes.  "Look I got your shirt all wet!  Gomen nasai!"

Yamato closed his eyes and stood up as well.  Opening then he reached out and flicked the last tear away smiling.  "Don't apologize Kat-chan, its just a shirt."  He sent her a smile that made her knees weak, her blush intensified, turning her whole face red.  "Besides… you're the one who has to wash it anyway."  The smile was replaced quickly by a grin, and the emotion in his eyes replaced by a glint of mischief.

She stood stunned for a moment then clenched her fists in rage.  "YAMATO NO BAKA!!"

She was just about to hit him when Sora grabbed her arm and pulled her to the door, waving behind them.  "When I said you were gonna tell me today, I meant _today_!  Ja!"  

With that the two girls disappeared out the door.


End file.
